1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a tool for repairing or replacing electrical connectors.
2. Prior Art
Electronic systems are presently in use that have a housing for removably receiving multiple printed circuit boards. The housings are sometimes called card cages or printed circuit board receiving cages. Back panels of the cages have electrical connectors for making electrical connection to inserted printed circuit boards. The front of the cage is generally open (though a movable cover can be used) to allow for insertion and removal of printed circuit boards into the cage. Top and bottom interior surfaces of the card cage have guide channels for slidingly receiving the corresponding edges of a similarly orientated printed circuit board. The channels guide the boards towards their respective intended electrical connector(s) and physically support the printed circuit board in the cage. A problem has arisen in these types of cages in that, in the event that an electrical connector or contact(s) of a connector becomes damaged, it is difficult and often not possible to repair or replace the damaged member unless the back panel is first disassembled from the card edge.